Caelus Derolus
Rakarna is the 2nd founder of the Citadel Security Special Forces and also the lover of Vayla Demrega. Origin Born at the start of the 21st century on Palaven, Rakarna was born a wealthy person. His father was very rich while his mother was but a normal citizen who lived a normal life. He was then moving to the citadel where his father became a C-Sec. Many thought why would a wealthy person join C-Sec? Rakarna was inspired by his father to become one. In 2118, he was recruited into C-Sec academy. He earned many recommendations and was given many medals during his service. He made his parents proud when he was given the galactic service medal. He was soon very known throughout the citadel. His father then encouraged him to run for counciler. Rakarna did so and lost. He went back to being a C-Sec officer he was proud to be. He was promoted to captain and went through the ranks very quickly. Family Far Away Since Rakarna had privileges to see the child that was created using his DNA sample, he would plan trips to Palaven to see him. The child really like Rakarna. Though many feelings came about marrying the woman that gave birth to his child. That child would have wanted that. History Rakarna was indeed famous for his service as a C-Sec officer. He even went back to Palaven to settle down, raise a family. He did'nt marry until 2159. Rakarna married Lisa Baron. She grew in love with Rakarna and eventually married. Her parents highly disagreed to marry a turian. Lisa ignored there plea's to reconsider. It was until 2163 when a human waiting for his meal in a restaraunt tried to kill Rakarna but instead killed Lisa. Rakarna was never the same after the funeral. His parents never came but the friends that understood him went to it. Rakarna was alone and heartbroken. He continued his service in C-Sec but was falling behind due to his wife's death. Donation In 2158, Rakarna donated sperm to a local clinic on his homeworld. The woman that wanted a child was given Rakarna's sample. The biological child was only with that woman. In 2164, Rakarna was given a message from the woman that used his sample. He was also given privileges to see the boy usually once every 2 months. The boy saw Rakarna as a new father. CSSF founder Rakarna could see the citadel in ruins. He had expected a special unit group to cleanup. When returning to C-Sec work, he had an idea. It was there he met Summers. They thought of a higher C-Sec organization that would give better protection around the citadel. Along with them was Sal Polaris. He had the idea of recruiting quarians and krogan into it. When the idea was presented to the council, they highly agreed to it. Then formed the Citadel Security Special Forces. Sleeping on the job At a very old age, Rakarna is sometimes seen alseep on his work desk. Usually no one wakes him up. Sal Polaris bangs a book near his head to wake him up. Mostly Rakarna complains he is too worked up to keep up with his job. Mira T'Gosa always makes him go home and rest. In rare times, Vayla comes to take him home. Quarian recruitment Rakarna was given a position by Summers side. Sal decided he would help build up and specifically choose recruits. Though Rakarna would do that since Sal was'nt a higher authority. Sal would give the idea of recruiting quarians but it would wait. Rakarna managed to get through to its asari, human, turian, salarian, drell, and krogan force build up. A month after the seige, Rakarna went through to recruit quarians. Many disliked the idea. But Rakarna's persuasive tongue managed to pass the idea. The next 2 months of the idea coming into effect, the quarian recruiting was worth it. The facilities would be provided to them during their first task. The idea of recruiting quarians into the CSSF would gain the attention to their leaders. Rakarna and Sal explained there recruitment is there choice. If a quarian were to get into trouble, they would work their sentence by CSSF service or community service. The admiralty board soon agreed to it. A pilgrimage gift would awarded by the end of their services. Relationship with Vayla Demrega Rakarna met Demrega when he came to the clinic she worked at. He arrived with a bleeding hand when coming back from a hostage situation that resulting him being shot in the hand. He asked her out on a simple date, she agreed. In less than 3 years, they took there relationship deeper. They then slept together. Rakarna told her of his old wife while Vayla told of her alien marriage. They both had something in common. It was then he wanted to marry her. Vayla refused since she wanted to see her son. Rakarna spent 12 years as her boyfriend. Rakarna still fails at marrying her. After the 3rd attempt, Vayla had enough. She did'nt go insane or mad. She just wanted him to stop beating himself up of being alone. Vayla and Rakarna then had an affair. It was technically the only time they had sex until much later into their relationship. Deep relation Rakarna always liked to spend time with Demrega. He even had a picture of her on his office desk. In times which Vayla would invite Rakarna into her home, they would talk about recent events in the galaxy or their past life. Rakarna loved Vayla Demrega as did she loved him. Vayla's Depression 3 years after the reaper war, Vayla was a emotionally torn person. She even stopped seeing him. He did whatever he could to make her happy but only made her more angry. Vayla punched him and left him. Category:Dantanius Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Destination Category:CSSF